Stunning is Only Part of You
by purplerave
Summary: Make me feel like you care, moonlight shines down upon your hair, and all I ask is you save me your last dance. A cute little two-shot that I had to get out of my system. BBXRae
1. Chapter 1

**Stunning is Only Part of You**

I smiled, it was a small smile, the kind of smile that you wear when you know you have found something special, and oh so, wonderful. The last time I smiled like this was….well I can't remember, but I know it has been awhile. I bet it wouldn't surprise you if I told you that the cause of this smile was because of a woman.

I know I may sound like every other testosterone driven male here when I say this but, I love the way she moves. An air of mystery surrounds her and it intrigues me. Her graceful walk and proper, yet casual posture leads me to believe that she may be part angelic. She is not an ordinary woman, and because of this I have every right to be amazed by her.

I remember seeing her for the first time at the most prestige's dance club in town, and ever since then, I would go back to the club just so I could be mesmerized by her. It's not like I go there every night. I'm not a stalker or anything. I casually visit the area every Tuesday and Thursday, so don't judge me.

I arrive around 8:00pm, as I walk through the cherry wood double doors I immediately notice that she is already here. She was sitting at the table about 10 feet from the dance floor with a book open in front of her, and a mug of what I presume is tea next to her. Every so often Vic, one of the bartenders and a very good friend of mine, would approach her and refill the mug. She never looked up at him and he never said a word, it's like an unspoken courtesy passes between them.

I made my way over to the bar, taking a seat upon one of the stools while waving at Vic. Vic and I have been friends for about a two years now. Ever since he got this job 7 months ago he was promoted to manager status, but he likes working at the bar. And I have been able to get nice discounts on drinks. "I knew you would be back again." He said as he greeted me, "The usual?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I said

"Not a problem, coming right up"

As he ducked behind the counter I took a glance back at her. She exhibit's the image of a lady of eminence; it won't be easy to get her attention. Her eyes, currently on the dance floor, watching as the couples spin and twirl as they enjoyed themselves, while getting lost into the music. As she gazed I could see a hint of longing in her purple eyes.

Purple? Are my eyes deceiving me? I blinked several times before I was convinced that her eyes were indeed, a dark shade of violet. They are stunning.

The fast pace beat of the drums and the heartfelt solo of the guitar created a dramatic, and exciting climax to the song. The longing that I saw in her eyes began to spread throughout her body, but as soon as it had come it had left, and she turned back towards her open book and cold tea.

"Here ya go Gar." I turned my head towards the sound of my name.

"Thanks Vic." I grabbed the glass and took a drink.

"Are you going to dance tonight?" The bartender asked.

"You know I won't dance when she's here" I jerked my head towards the purpled eyed beauty.

"Aw, come on man, you know you got some moves. Why don't you just show her what you're made of?" He nudged my arm.

"I don't think that would impress her."

"Knowing Ms. Roth, probably not, but it's worth a shot." He grinned and winked at me.

"'Ms. Roth'? Why do you address her so formally?" I asked, while taking a swing from my drink. Vic grabbed a towel from behind the bar and started wiping down the area.

"Yeah, the small woman over there with short black hair, wearing glasses, she has purple eyes, that's Ms. Roth." He said happily "She's a very nice person once you get past her…exterior, but I don't blame her for having one."

Exterior? Why would she need one?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean the woman's been through a lot, it's amazing that she's still intact. I kind of admire her for that."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

Vic threw the towel behind the counter after he was done "It's not my story to tell. If you want to know then you're gonna have to ask her and I doubt she'll tell you. No offense it's just she's not very trustful towards men. She only told me this a few days ago." He lifted his hands with his palms facing the ceiling, indicating that there was nothing else he could do.

Someone signaled for Vic's services and he left me to ponder about the mystery that is Ms. Roth.

I wonder what her first name is. I glanced at her table near the dance floor. Her eyes moved back and forth across the page. It seemed that part of her attention was not on the book. The way she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs was a little hint. If you haven't noticed already, I'm very good at reading people's body language.

A soft ballad began to play and its soothing sounds made its way across the room. The lead saxophone came in, slow and easy. As the music flowed the room began to let the melody bring in a relaxed romantic atmosphere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a young man make his way across the room.

Now usually, I wouldn't even care to acknowledge something as insignificant as this but the way he was smirking to himself put a slight twitch in my eye. Then I noticed he was carrying two drinks. My eyes burned into the man's head.

I usually don't judge people based on first impressions or appearance, but when he approached her table with that fake smile I could tell he was expecting to get lucky tonight. He put the two drinks down onto her table and gave himself the pleasure of sitting down without her permission. Strike one.

I couldn't hear what the man was saying but judging by the way she was blatantly ignoring him, she didn't care. The lack of participation on Ms. Roth's part did nothing to slow him down, he kept on talking. Probably hoping he would say something charming. Strike two.

I chuckled lightly as Ms. Roth's expression turned from indifference to annoyance. Without looking away from her book she reached into her pocket and grabbed a small bell, she rang it twice before putting it on the table.

The sound carried itself to the bar. I laughed as the young man found the bell amusing. Vic immediately finished up what he was doing and made his way out from behind the counter. Quickly I put two and two together and jumped from my seat to reach him. I grabbed him by the arm causing him to stop and give me a quizzical look. I winked and told him to wait there as I approached the table.

I felt nervous, no doubt about it. I mean, look at how she's treating the poor guy at her table. She's about to humiliate him by having him physically removed from her presence, I hope I can convince him to leave of his own free will. Any man in his right mind would stay clear from her, luckily I'm not one of those men. Still that didn't stop my stomach from doing an apprehensive flip.

"Excuse me" I said as I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered an irate look on his scrawny little face. "We're having a conversation here."

I looked at Ms. Roth; she hadn't even lifted her eyes to my arrival.

"I hope you mean, you were trying to have a conversation." I shook my head and glanced at Ms. Roth, for a moment I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on her face. That gave me a little bit of reassurance.

"I'm sorry sir, I am not hear to make fun of you blindness to this woman's disinterest in you, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." My voice was polite, but my eyes were hardly playful.

The scrawny man stood and faced me. His hair was long and black, most of it rested upon the back of his neck. His face was long and his small chicken lips looked non existent while he pursed them in anger.

He stepped closer to me in a threatening way, definitely invading my personal space, I really don't like that.

"Who gave you the right to order me around?" He spat. Strike three. Never ever yell in my face.

I calmly took a step back, avoiding his gaze. I knew if I looked him in the face he wouldn't be able to handle what he saw. Just so you know though, my pupils slightly change shape when I get angry, similar to those of a feline. It usually freaks people out, they often think I'm a monster, but it's just the result of an accident when I was 7 years old.

"Vic!" I called, the big guy approached with fists clenched. "Please escort him away from the lady's table."

"As long as Ms. Roth approves." All eyes were fixated on her. She stayed motionless for half a second before she sighed and nodded her head, her eyes never leaving her book. Vic grinned and enclosed his hand around the annoying, scrawny man's arm.

"This way." The man grimaced at Vic's uncomfortably tight grip, all the while shouting like a banshee about how he wanted to talk to the owner.

I chuckled deeply before turning to the woman of my fascination. This being my first time to see her less than 20ft away, I can say with confidence, I am completely floored by her stunning beauty.

I stood gawking at her with my wide eyes, probably looking like an idiot. But I can say that I had the decency of keeping my jaw shut.

I composed my self and cleared my throat, hoping to catch her attention. She didn't move.

"Cold shoulder treatment huh?" I said, "That's fine, I understand, just got rid of one pest don't want to deal with another one."

I paused hoping to receive a reply. At the very least I wanted to hear her voice before I left for the night. "But before I give you your peace of mind, may I ask you a question?" I bowed slightly hoping to get her to speak through my gentleman like mannerisms.

Finally she lifted her head and our eyes met for the first time. As quickly as they did she glanced away breaking the contact and nodded her head. I straightened myself, giving me sometime to recover from the sudden contact. My hands were shaking as I put them into my pockets.

"I was wondering if you-"

"Excuse me, but if you're planning to ask me to an outing with you or anything else similar to the matter then I'm afraid your wasting your time."

Her voice was laced with irritation and frustration, but for some reason it reminded me of a stream, smooth, quick, and tranquil. All the characteristics she wasn't trying to express, but I heard them anyway. I smiled as the fire in her eyes glimmered as a warning.

She raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw my smile "I'm sorry Ms. Roth, but I'm not here to ask you for a date." She glanced away, trying to hid her embarrassment I presume.

"Fine, go ahead and ask you question" She replied her eyes still elsewhere.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew how I would be able to get in touch with the owner of the club." I bet she wasn't expecting that.

"Why would you need to speak with the owner? Do you have a complaint?" She asked.

"No, everything is fine." I replied earnestly "I just wanted to ask if the winter ball was being held here this year."

"Yes it is" She finally met my eyes. "But only invited guest's of the governor and the mayor of Jump City are allowed admittance."

I paused for a moment, "Ah, I see" Another smile crept across my face "I'll be able to find a way to attend if that's the case."

"I'm sure" She said sarcastically. "You must have some unknown ability to get past a secure location, if you plan on sneaking in." Her eyes were fixated on her book again.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." I replied feigning a hurt look on my face. "Though I have to ask, how do you know that the guests have to be invited by the governor and the mayor? I thought such details were to be kept confidential, only for the owner to know."

She closed her book and grabbed her purse while getting up from her seat. "Yes they are." She stated while gathering her things. "Call me apprehensive, but I don't believe you came all this way to remove that man from my table, just to ask me about the winter ball."

Touché.

She turned to face me "What is it that you want?" her gaze was direct; I could feel my fingers tremble at her enchanting eyes.

"True." I said "I also want to know your name, but to be honest I was too nervous to ask. I didn't want you to think I was trying to hit on you."

She placed her left hand on her hip and gave me a skeptical look. "Then what are you trying to do?"

I smiled "I'm just trying to know your name."

She didn't smile or show expression that related to her having any interest in me, which is a bit discouraging.

"Mr…"

"Logan. My last name is Logan."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm not going to tell you my first name until you tell me yours." I stated firmly.

She continued on without dispute. "Well, Mr. Logan you seem to be a bright man, and I'm sure you've noticed how I treated the last man who approached me, so what makes you think that you're an exception?"

Her gaze fell from my eyes as she caught Vic's attention.

"My intentions are to know your name" I said sincere "I am not as vain as you think I am."

I could feel the intensity in my eyes flare. My gaze upon hers felt weighted as she glanced away. I had made her uncomfortable.

I took a step back, hoping the space would lighten her uneasiness. From the corner of my eye I saw Vic approaching, a slight frown on his face as he approached. He doesn't want to throw me out, but if push comes to shove he would do what he had to. I don't want to put him in that position.

"Ms. Roth, forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable," I said trying to appeal my amiable nature once again. "Maybe another time you'll trust me enough to tell me your name." I turned to leave, just before Vic approached the table.

"I hope he didn't bother you too much Ms. Roth" He said as she moved out from in front of her seat.

"He was slightly annoying, but he did compose himself in a gentlemanly fashion." She replied as Vic pushed in her chair. He chuckled as they made their way towards one of the back exits.

"Yeah, that's Gar, but he has a good heart."

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I've known him since the end of my senior year in college, but if you don't mind me asking, what made him so annoying?" He asked as they approached a black Nissan Altima.

"He asked too many questions."

Vic laughed out loud, as he opened the car door for her. "Maybe he couldn't help himself; I think he might have a special interest in you Ms. Roth."

She placed her self inside the driver's seat as Vic closed the door after her. She started the car and a loud purring sound escaped the engine as the car came to life.

She rolled down her window "Men who have a special interest in me are usually the hardest to get rid of." She said tiredly. "Tell your friend to take a hint."

"I'll do my best." Vic replied.

"By the way, I won't be coming by until the week before the ball, so I'm placing you in charge."

He nodded "You can count on me."

She smiled slightly "I know. I'll call you about storage for the decorations throughout the weeks. The arrival dates vary, and I don't want anything happening to them."

With that said she put the car in gear and drove away. The encounter she had with Mr. Logan hanging over her thoughts.

As I made my way to the elevator, I couldn't help feel discouraged at tonight's events. At least it wasn't a complete loss; she actually spoke with me rather than ignoring me. For that I'll be grateful.

But she probably has me on her 'to avoid' list, which could prove to be a problem, especially since I plan on seeing her more often. Maybe it would be best if I laid low for a bit, hopefully she'll forget that I'm on her list.

I walked through the elevators doors and pressed for the twenty-seventh floor. My thoughts kept on bringing me back to our first encounter. I felt like I was missing something. I replayed my approach in my head; I skipped through the dismissal of the chicken lipped man and observed our conversation.

I reviewed what questions I asked and concentrated on her exact reply. I finished reviewing, but a part of me was saying, 'check again'. The elevator bell rang as I reached the floor, and that's when it all clicked.

She was the owner of the night club.

That explained why Vic was at her every beck and call. How could I have overlooked that important detail?

That means she will definitely be at the Winter Ball! Score!

Beautiful, witty, and owns her own business? What's the catch?

I opened the door to my flat and tossed my coat onto the couch as I approached the kitchen. While unbuttoning my shirt and pushing up the sleeves I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the ingredients needed to make a salad.

I'm sure I haven't told you this, but I am a vegetarian. I don't eat meat, just tofu and some sea food. Fish is a valuable source of protein, and I don't consider it to be meat.

Anyway, back to more important thoughts. How am I going to win her over? She's somewhat unapproachable, and she analyzes everything I say or do quite cynically. I sighed as I put the last ingredients into my salad and walked out of the kitchen towards the family room. Hopefully watching animal planet will give me the answer.

On the plus side she has no idea who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stunning is Only Part of You**

_Ch. 2 _

_AN: Okay. This should be the last chapter for this fanfic, and now I will continue to write vulnerable. WOOT! I'm sorry this took sooooo long, we have finals coming up and every class wants to start another project! Blach. Anyway, on with the story…_

**The Day before the Winter Ball…**

The ground was laden with snow from a storm the night before. It didn't bother me though, I'm somewhat used to the cold, but I prefer the hot summer months. Unloading myself from my car I made my way over to the city's mall. My custom tux should be ready, hopefully. I glanced at my watch as the automatic sliding doors opened. I'm a bit early huh? I guess it's my anticipation for tomorrow evening, God only knows how eager I am to see her again. It's been close to three weeks since I last visited the club.

Vic has been trying to discourage me from pursuing Ms. Roth, but that only increased my determination. After the first week he stopped trying, probably thinking I was a lost cause. It's all good though, she's the only woman that I have ever felt so strongly for.

No matter what anyone says I'm going to try to win her heart, and for me to do that I must look incredible.

I took notice of the Christmas decorations placed all around the main area of the mall. The feeling of the holidays settled in as I watched people walk in and out of stores with arms full of presents. The smile on their faces warmed my heart as they imagined how excited their loved ones would be on Christmas morning. I love the holidays.

My destination came into view as I glanced around. Opening the door I instantly got a whiff of fresh clean fabric, the machines in the back created a soft buzz as I approached the man I was looking for.

"Hey Richard," I greeted cheerfully.

"Gar, how are you doing?" He asked as he led me towards the back of the store.

"I'm good, but I've been feeling a little anxious about tomorrow night."

"Ah, that lady you've had your eyes on is going to be there isn't she?" Richard smiled knowingly. I hate it when he does that. "Vic was telling me about it. What was her name again, Ms. Rot?"

"Rotthh." I said, making a point to stretch out the 'th' sound. "Anyway, is my tux ready? I still have other errands to run."

"Changing the subject huh? Okay I'll play along." A sly smirk graced his pretty boy features. I had the sudden urge to punch him in the teeth, but in a playful way of course.

He disappeared into the back and came back out with a suit carefully enclosed into a protective case. "Here it is, but I don't understand why you wanted to reverse the colors. Isn't this a traditional ball? I could have given you a normal tux, it wouldn't cost as much."

I grinned excitedly "Yeah I know, but I want to stand out, just this once."

"Hm, I see." He smiled the smile. Oh how I dislike that smile. "Since you are the guest of honor I'm sure they won't mind." He turned his back to me and started walking away.

"Save me a bottle of champagne will you? I want to surprise Kori this weekend with a romantic dinner."

"Don't count on it." I smirked and made my way out of the store with my prize at hand.

I began walking, trusting my feet to take me where the car was located. As I was passing the food court my ears were drawn to the din of the area. Turning my head I began scanning the faces of the crowd. I swear I only looked away for two seconds when I felt something hit me in the chest knocking me off balance. Luckily I was able to catch my footing.

A loud thump followed by a small yelp hit the tile as plastic bags full of items scattered across the floor. I hurriedly knelt down and began placing the items back into the bags. My guilt allowed me to overcome the embarrassment of the situation.

"I'm sorry! I should've been watching where I was going." I said hastily without looking up.

"Don't apologize," That voice, I know that voice. I stopped all movement and looked up at the person holding that tone. "It's just as much your fault as it is mine."

"Ms. Roth?" I said unbelievably.

Curiously she stopped gathering the fallen items and lifted her head at the call.

"Mr. Logan, What a surprise" Her tone seemed monotone, but I was able to catch the slight surprise in it. I smiled nonetheless.

"So you remember me." My grin grew as I gathered a majority of the plastic bags.

"Vaguely" She replied, while picking up the other bags on the floor. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I think I'll go with the compliment though.

"I didn't know you enjoyed shopping." I said indicating the vast array of shopping bags.

"I don't" She replied "These items are for tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me-"

She reached forward trying to take one of the bags away from me, I stepped back avoiding her hand.

"You mean for the ball?" I asked

"Yes" She replied while taking another chance at capturing the bags. I evaded her yet again.

"Since you are the hostess I'm sure I'll see you there." I grinned handsomely, while she stared at me. Her gaze was a bit disconcerting at that moment.

"Mr. Logan may I please have my belongings?" Her tone was forcefully polite, as she reached out her hand.

"Do you think I'm going to take these from you?" I asked laughing, "I'm just going to carry these out to your car. What kind of man would I be if I let you carry all of this by yourself?"

"I appreciate your offer Mr. Logan, but there is no need." It seemed that her tone had softened a notch from a moment ago. Or maybe my ears are playing tricks on me again.

Ignoring her I started walking towards the direction she was headed "You were heading this way right?"

I heard her sigh, before falling into step with my pace. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Her face seemed emotionless, but as my gaze lingered I could see an annoyed scowl come across her features. Well at least she isn't glaring daggers into my head.

"It isn't polite to stare." Her voice was soft and smooth. The statement wasn't necessarily a reprimand, more like a warning.

"I'm sorry Ms. Roth, but my eyes are attracted to beauty." I turned my head to smile at her apologetically. She glanced at me before resuming her gaze straight ahead.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Logan."

"Is it so hard to accept a compliment as such?" I asked "I have no ill intentions towards you."

"I'm going to need proof of that" I chuckled deeply while shifting the bags on my arms accidentally brushing against her forearm. When did I get so close?

Casually I apologized, but she promptly cut in front of me mumbling "This way" as she led me to the exit. Great, I scared her away. I began walking fast to catch up to her. Once I did, I had to take larger strides to keep up with her moving legs.

"Ms. Roth may I ask you something?"

"You ask too many questions. Why won't you leave me alone?" her tone was sharp as the sliding doors opened before us.

"Well you still haven't told me your name, that's one." I replied

"More like an excuse."

"Your charm is another." I replied.

She smiled at my sarcasm. Me- 1; gods of fate trying to keep us apart- 0

Throughout our conversation her pace slowed slightly as we went deeper into the parking lot. I steeled glances from her as she looked around the lot for her car. She caught me several times but I quickly looked away, trying to still the blush on my face. She didn't give any indication that she minded, but still out of respect I kept my eyes to myself. Finally we spotted her car on the other side of the parking lot. My question lingered at the front of my mind as we got closer.

"Ms. Roth?"

Sighing she answered, with a dull 'yes'. She must have been hoping for a quiet walk. What can I say? I'm a party pooper.

"I hope this isn't too personal-" My voice was small.

"Then don't ask." She cut in gruffly. She aimed her walk towards a black Nissan Altima.

"Do you have to be so rude? I'm just trying to get to know you." I spoke frustrated. We finally reached the car and Ms. Roth popped the trunk open.

"I thought all you wanted was to know my name." She replied cynically. Great, now I'm back to square one.

"Since you won't tell me that, I thought it would be best to work on our acquaintanceship" I replied "Usually when you meet someone you're interested in, you build a friendship with that person."

"There is nothing to build between you and I," She replied callously. "Since you haven't noticed I'll spell it out for you. The reason why I'm being uncooperative with your feeble attempts to "get to know me" is so you could possible get a clue, and leave me alone." Her tone was dangerous as she turned and stepped to me.

I was taken aback with her forceful approach, but that only made me all the more inquisitive. Why was she acting this way? Why does she wish to be left alone? I don't believe she truly wants that. Maybe she's scared, Gar take it easy on her.

I stood back and looked her straight in the face, seemingly unaffected by her remark, though my resolve did break a bit. I felt my fingers tremble at the sliver of hurt that came across her eyes escaping from the wall that was built up around her heart. She must be remembering a painful memory, and I just reminded her of it.

I dropped the bags into the trunk. As I turned to do so I could feel the heat of her gaze on my back. Without saying a word I approached her. She stood her ground looking very brave; keeping my eyes locked onto hers I closed the distance between us. Her neck was craned upward by the proximity. Though her countenance was void of emotion I could feel the unease leak out of her pores. The smell of her anxiousness and her perfume filled my lungs as I leaned down.

She closed her eyes; I'm not sure as to why. I grabbed her hand, gently caressing it. Her hand was cold, clammy and a light layer of sweat had made its way over it. This proved my suspicions of her fear of me. She opened her eyes instantly upon the touch. Breaking our gaze I looked down to remove the bags she was holding. I still kept her hand in mine, hoping that she could stop my trembling fingers.

She noticed my hands. I could tell by the way she looked at me quizzically. I didn't mind though, and by the way her brows slightly relaxed I could tell she was reassured to know I was just as nervous. I didn't want her to turn away again.

I smiled softly and let her go, placing the bag into the trunk of her car and closing it I began walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening Ms. Roth. I hope your opinion of me and our relationship changes; I still want to know your name by the way."

She stood dumbfounded. I had the perfect opportunity to kiss her, but I didn't. I wouldn't take advantage of her. Whether I realized it or not I had just proven my intentions to her.

**The Night of the Winter Ball… **

I sat in the limousine anxiously wringing my wrists over and over again. The driver had announced that we were fifteen minutes away from the club. We were running late and I'm sure that every other guest had arrived on time. Sighing I looked out the window and thought of a casual way to approach her. That is if I could find her, being the hostess she would be mingling about among the guests.

It's hard for me to imagine her doing that, with her indifferent attitude and emotionless face. I laughed at the prospect of her approaching every guest with a scowl or a frown. Glancing into the mirror I checked my tux. I was wearing a custom made coat that was colored white instead of the traditional black. The shirt underneath was black and the bow tie was white, standing out against the dark color. I kept my slacks black, but my shoes were a glossy white.

I looked nice, but I felt slightly queasy. The limo slowed and the driver informed me that we were here. God I'm so nervous. I looked down at my hands, they were trembling. Gar, get a grip on yourself! You've done this many times at other balls and conventions. I glanced out the window and onto the red runway carpet. Reporters and a few news casters were there recording the latest celebrities and political figures that crossed their path.

Taking a deep breath I thanked the driver and unlocked the door warily. Alright, let's not keep her waiting. As soon as the door flung open bright flashes along with many voices overpowered me. Smiling despite my discomfort, I waved in the general direction of the lights, making fast work of my agility to dodge any reporter looking to interview me.

Many voices shouted my name as I pushed deeper into the fog of lights and sounds. I tried to ignore most of them and the majority of the paparazzi were satisfied with just a wave, smile and nod, all in that order.

Finally I broke free from their clawing paws and made my way over to the open double doors. The greeters greeted with charm as I straightened out my clothing and ran a hand through my new hair cut. I always preferred my hair short rather than long. The dark brown strands stayed put as I brought my hand back down to my side, ever so slightly I could feel my bangs tickle my forehead.

Over to the right was a table where the guest's were registering. I made my way over and signed my name in the box next to guest sixty-three. Next to the box was another, titled "Relation to governor/mayor", raising my brows I looked around. Why would they need to know? Shrugging I wrote "Guest of honor" and walked away.

Moving casually through the room I made my way over to the bar, where I knew Vic was stationed. The place was decorated astonishingly; everything was touched with the pure form of white. The chairs, table cloths, plates and even the silverware were covered in it. Streaks of silver slithered its way over the vast whiteness creating a focus point to where the eye could attach itself to. I glanced to my left, even the band members were dressed in accordance to their surroundings.

The bar was also covered in white, but it was decorated with curves and loops of a dark forest green, Christmas red, and glossy silver. Vic and the other bartenders were dressed in white and silver suits.

"Hey Vic, you look pretty good in white." He grinned while fetching me a drink.

"Mr. Logan, how do you do this evening?" He put the drink in front of me, as if I was the king of England, over exaggerating his movements and bowing his head for the finish.

I raised one eyebrow and took a sip of my glass. "What's this? You finally see me as your king and master, while realizing your place under me in all ways and standards?"

We both laughed and I set my glass down. "No, I just found out that you are the guest of honor tonight."

"How?" Taking a seat at the bar I placed my arm on the table and leaned in.

"A little birdie told me." He grinned and winked.

"Who? Ms. Roth?" I asked intense. I was planning on surprising her with my appearance. How would she know anyway? She met me only a few weeks ago, and I'm sure the guest list was decided a month or two before.

"One of the greeters at the front told me that they caught a glimpse of the guest list earlier today, he said that next to the name Garfield Logan was written 'Guest of Honor'." Vic grinned and jabbed me in the arm "Congrats man, but how did you earn the title?"

I looked around and ushered Vic to lean in "Promise not to tell anyone." I whispered. Vic nodded.

"The governor knows my step-father, and the mayor has known me since I was a child."

Vic leaned back while crossing his arms across his chest, he looked slightly confused. "Why do you want to keep that a secret?" He asked.

"So people will see me for the accomplishments I have made and not the people that I know. I think there is more to the reason why I was chosen, not just because I know them. I believe they chose me because they are proud of what I have become." I smiled at the good childhood memories I shared with those men. They are the best non-related uncles I have ever had.

"I'm sure" Vic said while buffing the logo of one of the wine bottles. "Mr. Vice prez of Marks Industries, Che."

"You know there is always an opening for you, once you get tired of this place. You can't go too long without working on some kind of technological do-hicky."

"Thanks man." He smiled and got me another drink.

"Don't mention it. Just don't take too long comin' around."

I turned my head to glance around the room. She wasn't sitting at her usual spot, not that I was expecting her to be there, it just would have made finding her a little easier if she was.

"Who you looking for" whispered Vic rather loudly. (A/N: he he, oxymoron)

"None of your business"

"Now when you say it like that, you make it too easy."

I turned towards the man "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, she's at the back probably on the balcony, just follow the stairs." He smiled and raised his brows, completely aware.

I left him as quickly as possible, hoping to catch her before she was lost in the crowd and to escape his teasing. Casually I made my way through the crowd smiling and greeting those who interacted with me. As I neared the open double doors towards the balcony I readjusted my attire and glanced at myself through the glass of one of the tall windows.

Okay its show time. Taking a deep breath I walked onto the balcony and quickly scanned the area. The balcony was very big; it stretched itself along the building like a path and extending itself over the open air in a semi-circle shape. There were a few couples dancing and talking over to the right, completely loss in the bliss of wine. Looking to my left I saw her standing close to the front of the balcony, staring out across the town.

The stars twinkled softly as I quietly approached her. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight giving me the illusion that she's made of silk. She was leaning against the railing the moon shining across her exposed back. Her dress created a V shape from her neck to the middle of her back. I swallowed softly and my steps began to quiver, my mind was lost in the beauty of her already.

Quietly I took my place to her left leaving a bit of space between us and placed my arms against the railing, looking out as well. From the corner of my eye I took a glance at her. She hadn't taken notice of my presence. Her mind seemed too preoccupied with what was before her. The wind blew across her face and entangled itself into her hair, pushing it back and letting it whip about. The midnight blue satin dress she wore kicked up around her calves, protesting the idea of keeping them hidden. Her lips sparkled ever so slightly in the bright moonlight and those dazzling purple eyes glistened with content.

I turned to face her and felt my breathing become deeper. I smiled at her ease. She must have heard my movements because she finally realized she was being watched. She came to face me with a disapproving frown, which was quickly erased when she realized who I was.

"Hi." I said giving a little wave. She blinked three times before realizing I had spoken.

"Who are you?" She asked, probably incredulous as to how I got here. She must have expected me to make a huge scene just to get through the doors. I laughed.

"I'll tell you who I am if you just tell me your name."

She shook her head and grabbed the bridge of her nose

"Why would anyone go through all this trouble just to know someone's name?"

I laughed and stepped closer to her; taking in a whiff of her lovely perfume. The band down below began playing a soft ballad and those who were on the balcony began making their way inside. I smiled, reveling in the perfect opportunity to finally know her name and to know more of her; plus my hands aren't shaking.

"Oh, its no trouble at all, I'm really interested in you" I grinned charmingly "and I like the chase."

I leaned forward until I was down to her eye level. I placed most of my weight on my left arm which was gripped onto the railing, while placing my right hand into my pocket; I was going for the sexy gentleman pose.

"So, may I know your name Ms.?"

She kept my stare, but the mix of surprise and skepticism caused her to be curious. She must be wondering who I really was. I could see a slight blush crawl across her cheeks; she must not be used to such proximity, but I'm not backing down, unless of course she becomes too uncomfortable.

"You have to tell me your name first."

I frowned.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair. I asked you first."

"So?" She crossed her arms indicating that she was not going to be swayed so easily.

"Fine, Gar. Now tell me yours."

"I don't want your nickname I already know that."

"Well too bad, you didn't specify which name so I just gave you one." I grinned as she realized that she was backed into a corner. "I'll tell you what; if you tell me your first name I'll give you my whole name, deal?"

She looked away from me and towards the city contemplating the deal. I kept my eyes on her looking over her features and admiring her compelling eyes. The moon shinning down on her, the balcony, the stars, the brisk night air, this atmosphere is what you would find in a cheesy romantic novel. But I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Fine" she said and turned towards me once again, her eyes settled on mine. "My name is Raven."

"Raven" I repeated smiling. Finally I got what I was aiming for. "Did I let you know how beautiful you look tonight?"

She glanced away for a moment her face became encompassed by the moonlight and that's when I saw that ghost of a smile again.

"No." She replied hastily "Now it's your turn"

"I don't think I have" I said while holding my chin upward in a thoughtful manner. Raven rolled her eyes but the ghost smile didn't go away. Placing my hand back on the railing I took a gander into her eyes and then I leaned forward a bit.

"Your beauty is stunning" I whispered "but I know there is more to you than that."

A light blush crossed her countenance as she gazed at the floor in between our feet. I leaned back and smiled lightly at her, hoping I haven't crossed her boundaries, yet hoping that I have.

"Thank you, but you still haven't told me your name" The blush disappeared as she looked at me again.

"Okay, okay" I said, "my name is Garfield Mark Logan" I bowed, took her hand and lightly kissed it "it's a pleasure to finally know your name Ms. Raven Roth."

She smiled, she actually smiled. Can I please just have moment to feel this? Okay, I'm good. I couldn't stop staring; I mean her smile lights up the sky! It's the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I don't know if you realize this but," I paused and placed my hand over my mouth before sliding it off my face, completely disbelieving what I'm seeing. "You're smiling at me."

Her smile grew and she looked away from me trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well at least I think you're smiling at me, who else could you be smiling at? There is no one else here so I'm just assuming-"

"Mr. Logan, please" She raised her hand and looked at me again "I am aware that I'm smiling at you, it is not a mistake in anyway. Though now I know why your last name sounded so familiar."

"Oh, really?" I asked puzzled "Why?"

"Your name is on the guest list, you are the guest of honor tonight"

"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot." I smiled sheepishly.

She stepped away from me and started heading towards the balcony double doors.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To introduce you to the party Mr. Logan" she replied while still making her way to the doors.

"Oh, come on don't do that. I'll have to make a speech and I might lose track of you" I pleaded whining a bit.

"Oh, what a shame" She said feigning her sympathy and mocking me. She stopped at the doors and turned towards me.

"After my speech, save me your last dance ok?"

"If you can find me" She smiled at me again and waved good bye, leaving me out on the balcony.

I turned towards the night sky and smirked, "Oh yeah, she likes Me." Moving away from the sky, I headed back down stairs keeping my focus on Raven who seems to have stunned the crowd.

The End.

AN: I know it's a lame ending but I wanted to finally finish this. I hope it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it did, but if it wasn't for me getting sick I would have never gotten the time to finish this. Thanks to all those who waited for this. You're the ones who inspired me!! Btw this story was also inspired by a song called Tongue Tied by October Fall, I probably told you all that before but, it's a good song.


End file.
